


Show Me Where It Hurts

by mistresscurvy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Injury, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: Sometimes Sidney needs to be taken care of.





	Show Me Where It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> So back in March, I went to the Penguins-Devils game where [this happened,](http://intermissionpenguins.tumblr.com/post/172399945457/032918-you-make-him-mad-you-pay) shortly followed by [this.](http://intermissionpenguins.tumblr.com/post/172399962757/032918-you-make-him-mad-you-pay) Two months and change later, here is a 'so what happens NEXT' story.

“What you want?”

The dressing room was raucous after overtime, the beat reporters finally gone and the team ready for a short flight home and an impromptu day off. But Sidney still heard Geno’s words in his ears as clear as day. 

Jake was across the room shooting the shit with Rusty and Conor, and Geno had made his move and taken Jake’s spot next to Sidney. He wasn’t looking at Sidney, just striping out of his gear on the way to the showers, but Sidney knew what he was asking. 

“You know what I want,” Sidney replied. He thought at first he might have been too quiet, and he was just about to repeat himself when Geno nodded and padded off to the shower, still not looking at Sidney. It took some effort, but Sidney didn’t watch him go. 

The flight home was easy, a five minute bus ride from the arena to the airport and then a flight that started its descent almost as soon as they reached elevation. Sidney didn’t bother to leave his seat. At first he tried playing more Wolfenstein, but after five minutes he put it down. He had no idea video games required so much chest work but his right pec was aching already. 

He stared out the window instead, counting down the minutes by the playlist in his ears. 

When they landed he went straight to his car, unable to even feign casualness. Everyone was eager to get home to their families and their own beds, but usually Sidney was the last to leave after one final conversation with Sully. This time he was one of the first cars out. 

Even so, he only barely beat Geno back to his house. Sidney was still unbuttoning his shirt, tie and jacket and shoes already strewn on the floor, when Geno came into his bedroom. 

“Let me see,” Geno said, tugging Sidney’s shirt out of his pants. 

“Hold on, hold on,” Sidney said. He worked to get his shirt off and his undershirt up over his head, wincing slightly. 

“Careful,” Geno chided him. 

“You be careful,” Sidney said, but of course Geno always was with him. Geno’s hands gently framed the discolored spot where Zajac’s stick had dug into Sidney’s pec only a few hours earlier. It was tender, the skin around the hard point of the stick's impact swollen, and Sidney knew it would look similar to the bruises he had gotten as a kid playing street hockey when he got in the way of a slap shot. 

Geno leaned down to kiss it gently, and Sidney shivered. “I’m fine,” Sidney said, and ran his hand through Geno’s hair. 

“Hmmmm.” Geno straightened back up and gave him a nudge toward the bed. “I’m go downstairs but you go to bed.” 

Sidney really should eat something more before he went to sleep if he didn’t want to wake up starving in four hours, but he had a feeling his chest would wake him up in a couple of hours anyway, and he didn’t want to stay upright any longer than he had to. So he finished striping down to his briefs and brushed his teeth for about fifteen seconds before he climbed into bed.

He had just about gotten settled when Geno got back, his arms full. “Geno, what—”

“Shhhhh.” Geno put the multiple bottles of water and painkillers on Sidney’s side table and then walked around the bed to climb onto his side of the bed, a wrapped ice pack still in his hands. “Arm up.”

Sidney obeyed, lifting his right arm and flinching a bit at the cold when Geno pressed it gently against his bruise. 

“Don’t be baby,” Geno said. 

“I’m not,” Sidney protested indignantly, laughing despite himself. 

Geno clucked his tongue at him and lifted Sidney’s left arm and crossed it over his chest until Sidney’s hand was pressing the ice pack in place. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” Sidney should have iced it more right after the game, but adrenaline was a hell of a drug in the short term. 

"Keep there," Geno instructed, which felt a little redundant since what else was Sidney going to do with an ice pack, but then Geno's hand slowly slid down Sidney's chest and belly until it reached Sidney's crotch. 

Sidney sucked in a deep breath as Geno started to play with his dick through his briefs, his hand steady and almost casual. And Sidney's body responded like it always did to Geno, dick fattening up and hardening until it pressed up against the cotton of his briefs, seeking out Geno's touch. His hips pushed up to help, but Geno's free hand landed firm against his hip and kept him still. 

"No," Geno said calmly, and before Sidney could protest or attempt to bargain his way out of it, Geno lifted the waistband of of his briefs and covered Sidney's bare cock with his palm. "Stay still." 

"Okay," Sidney whispered. 

"Need to rest, you're hurt," Geno continued, his hand sliding along Sidney's dick, fingers gently playing with his balls. Sidney didn't think this was quite the sort of rest that aided recovery from a stick butt to the chest, but he wasn't about to argue. "Let me do." 

"I will," Sidney said, not quite begging, not yet, but Geno made an approving sound and took his hand out of Sidney's briefs. That didn't seem fair at all when Sidney was being so good, but then Geno hooked his fingers in the waistband and started to tug them down Sidney's hips and legs until he was completely bare. 

Sidney immediately broke his words and spread his legs, hoping that the access and the view would be enough to placate Geno. "Sid," Geno chided, but his hand was sliding up Sidney's inner thigh, so Sidney felt pretty sure he had won anyway. 

The chill of the ice pack made his entire body prickle with goose bumps. Geno always ran hot, but now his fingers felt like a brand against Sidney's skin. He wanted Geno's hands everywhere, but Sidney pressed the ice pack against his chest and tried to wait like Geno wanted him to. 

"I think, before I see on screen, you just scored normal goal. But then I see," Geno said, his hand still stroking the crease of Sidney's hip and thigh. Sidney bit back a groan. "You so good, Sid," Geno continued, fingers finally dancing over Sidney's cock. "Always so good." 

"Please," Sidney said, not knowing if he was asking for Geno to finally touch him again or to stop staying those sorts of things. 

Either way, Geno wasn't interested in listening to him. He had listened back in Newark, when Sidney had told him what he wanted, and now he was following through. 

"Such a good captain," Geno said, and it should make Sidney roll his eyes instead of biting his lip and clenching his hand tight around the ice pack. "Always do what we need, like that." His hand finally closed around Sidney's dick, and Sidney let out a breath of a sigh, forcing his body to stay still. 

Geno's voice kept going, at least. "No one else can do that." 

Sidney broke the rules. "Yes, you do." 

Geno pinched his hip, hard. "Tonight about you." 

"You don't have to lie about it," Sidney said. A grin had spread across his face, he couldn't help it. "Hey!" He glared down at where Geno had tugged sharply at his balls. 

Geno stared back at him, his face the picture of innocence. "You not like, you be quiet." 

"Fine," Sidney said, a promise that became much harder to keep when Geno finally took his dick into his mouth. Now it was all but impossible not to move with him, Geno's arm across Sidney's hips the only thing preventing him from thrusting up in time with Geno swallowing him down. It was always so hard to let Geno take care of him like this, not to do anything else other than lie back and take it, whether it was Geno's words or Geno's actions. But it felt so good and was such a relief after another win that was just barely snatched from defeat, and Geno had asked him what he wanted and now he was giving it to Sidney. The least Sidney could do was actually allow him to do what he had asked for. 

The only thing he allowed himself was reaching down with his right hand to stroke his hand through Geno's hair. He thought even that might get him a dirty look, but Geno simply pushed up into his hand for a moment before sucking even harder. 

"Oh, fuck, Geno," he said, his legs trembling from the effort of not moving. He made himself give into it, gripping Geno's hair hard as Geno continued to take him apart. Finally he couldn't hold back anymore, his head pressing back against the pillow as he came in Geno's mouth, the sensation rippling through his body and leaving him exhausted. 

Geno pulled off almost before Sidney was ready, crawling up the bed and getting his dick out. "Sid, can I," he panted, voice a bit raw, and Sidney nodded just before Geno came on Sidney's stomach, and then flopped down on the bed next to him. 

For a moment they both lay there panting, Geno's forehead pressed against Sidney's shoulder. Then Sidney lifted his head just far enough to look down at his damp belly. "That was fast." 

Geno waved his hand expressively and then put it over the ice pack. "Fifteen minutes."

"What?"

Geno was sitting up and lifting Sidney's hand off the ice pack. "Ice for long enough." 

Sidney blinked up at him while Geno gently lifted the ice pack off his pec. "Were you timing that while blowing me?"

Geno grinned at him. "Good distraction." He got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom. 

"I would have iced it anyway," Sidney called after him. 

Geno came back in without the ice pack but with a damp washcloth and made a noncommittal noise while he wiped off Sidney's belly. 

"I'm not an idiot," Sidney told him firmly. 

Geno leaned over and kissed the still-cold bruise. "Mmmm." 

"I'm not," Sidney said, unwilling to lose this debate that he hadn't even realized they were having. 

"No, that's why you let me take care of you," Geno said smugly before turning off the light and curling around Sidney. 

"Well," Sidney started and then stopped, because he didn't have much of an argument for that.


End file.
